Doctor Who: The Paradox Eternal - The Hauntings of the Past
by CapCosplay
Summary: The Doctor has a new regeneration and a new adventure begins.
1. Chapter 1: The Aeons

The wind whistled through the forest as the chanting started, four figures in robes, their hoods covering there faces, chanted in a language and dialect not heard for centuries. The wind grew more powerful as their voices become louder, the burnt orange leaves dancing around them. Slowly the figures rose up and began to walk through the forest, the wind seeming to change direction and follow them. As they approached the end of the trees, a collection of flowing leaves and foliage surrounded the figures; but then came a wheezing noise, not from the wind but from ahead of those gathered. They stopped their chanting, causing the leaves and foliage to fall to the ground as in front of them something began to materialise.

There, in front of them where there had just been an open field, now stood the shape of a 1960's blue earth police telephone box. The four hooded figures approached this unknown and mysterious box; as they did, from inside came the muffled sound of music. To any earthling they would have recognised the tune immediately, but for these people, strangers to Earth and her history, they could only stand confused.

Suddenly the doors were flung open and blasting out came the song of "Johnny B. Goode"; followed by a man. His hair in a pompadour style, sporting a white t-shirt with a plaid shirt over the top and a black leather jacket adorned with patches, jeans, motorcycle boots and thick framed sunglasses covering his eyes. As soon as he came out of the peculiar blue box he grabbed the nearest figure and proceeded to dance with her. The figure pulled away with disgust slapped him hard across his face causing his sunglasses to fall to the floor and the hood falling to reveal themselves to be a female.

"Whoa cool it down there Daddy-o" – The man shouted out pulling himself back to his upright position, picking up his sunglasses and cleaning the dirt from them.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" – The women looked at the man sternly and unnervingly as she said this, an air of authority and superiority about her.

"Introductions, excellent, I am The Doctor, Time traveller, dancer and a party animal." spoke the Doctor, bowing slightly to the lady in front of her.

"What brings you to Aeon Doctor, and right in the middle of the ceremony of the Seasons?" questioned the woman.

"Aeon, never heard of it, and that's not something I can say everyday. Ceremony of seasons sounds cool to me. What is it exactly?" Something he had never heard, that was rare indeed.

"It is the celebration of that which brings life, the forces of nature." She answered him.

The Doctor then notices the forest behind him and slowly removes his glasses, deciding to tun up towards the trees.

"No it's can't be, can it?" he exasperated.

From a pocket inside his leather jacket he removes his sonic screwdriver and waves it over some leaves and the bark of the tree. He looks at the side of the device and the shakes his head. "Hmm...wood" He removes a leaf, pressing it to his nose, sniffing it before putting his ear close to the bark. The figures look on in confusion at his actions. "But that's impossible, it's can't be true. How can they be here?" He speaks in hushed tones.

The Doctor, becoming frenzied, runs his hands through his hair, then in a flash runs back into his blue box the doors slamming behind him. The people stand, puzzled, another then removes her hood, she is young, barely in her teens.

"Excuse me Sister Othalla did he say Time Traveller?"

Othalla the woman that the Doctor had danced with, turned to stare at the teenage girl.

"I believe he did. He couldn't be, could he?"

Another of the people removed their hood, this time it was a man, sporting a beard and fierce eyes.

"Could he be one of those neo-technologists? Did they manage it?"

Othalla crossed her arms in thought, not answering the man; she jumped, startled when the doors burst open and the Doctor stood in front her, this time his demeanour and body language were completely different.

"Explain, what are you? Who are you?"

The young girl then points at The Doctors leather jacket.

"Sister, he wears the seal of the usurper."

The Doctor stops and looks down at the patch on his jacket, it is of the Seal of Rassilon, the seal of The Time Lords.

"You are, it can't be, it's impossible, you are Gallifreyans." The Doctor looks at the people in front of him, clear surprise and shock on his face. Othalla steps up to him, clearly angry.

"We are no longer Gallifreyan's, we seceded from the Empire when Rassilion betrayed the Pythia and outlawed the churches. We are now the People of Aeon." Othalla said.

"That's impossible the colonies where lost centuries ago. You can't be here."

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver again and waved it over Othalla.

"Binary Pulminary system, the ability to regenerate, triple helix DNA. That's impossible, you are Gallifreyans." The Doctor was shocked, unable to comprehend such a thing.

"We are Aeons; we have found the balance between that of Technology and mysticism. We are not bound by the Laws of Gallifrey anymore." Othalla never took her eyes away from the frantic man in front of her.

Very sharply the Doctor stopped and looked deep into Othalla's eyes; she took a step back, for the first time she was actually feeling intimidated by this man. Othalla was even more surprised and taken aback when he suddenly hugged her. Not knowing how to react with this strange man holding her tightly.

"Doctor, release me from your grip if you please." Othalla gasped.

"Sorry it's just, it's been such a long time, but something is still not making sense here. Do you have a library, or a place that records your history? Can I see it please?" He asked.

Othalla hesitated, watching the Doctor closely. "Very well Doctor, follow me. Please Brothers and Sister, continue the ceremony without me."

Shaking her head, she headed towards a city in the distance; The Doctor quickly closed the TARDIS Doors and headed off to follow her.


	2. Chapter 2: History

Walking through the streets of the City it was apparent that The Doctor did not belong; his 1950's Greaser style look was a stark contrast to the Red and Yellow robes worn by the citizens. The Doctor however was unfazed by this, he was instead seeing everything and making a mental note.

Othalla guided him through the streets to a large building in the centre. It was bright white and the oldest building standing, it bore the unmistakable architecture style of early Gallifrey. The Doctor could have wept there and then, it was so eerie being here, it reminded him so much of growing up on Gallifrey. He hadn't regretted running but he had hoped he would be able to go back there one day. But for now it was still lost, from the universe.

"Here it is, our Library, the sum knowledge of Gallifreyan and Aeon history to the current date."

Othalla led the way into the building, inside it was huge, not like the TARDIS, it was just a massive building, books filling every shelf. It was as you would imagine a library to be, quiet and clean, a rounded desk was at the centre of the room where sat the librarian. Othalla walked on towards the history section of the library, bowing slightly to people who stopped and stared at The Doctor as he walked past, he merely smiled and gave a little wave.

The Doctor noticed there was not a single computer terminal in the place, which was going to make his task all the more difficult. 'Could they really be who I think they are? They can't be surely.' These thoughts rolled around in his mind, so much so he wasn't looking where he was walking. Othalla had stopped at the section and was suddenly knocked off her feet by the absent minded Doctor.

"Could you please pay attention to where you are walking." Othalla snapped.

"So sorry, I guess I let my mind wander a little." The Doctor stated this as he helped Othalla to her feet.

Othalla brushed herself off. "I will take my leave now Doctor, enjoy your reading, but please don't stay too long, I'd rather your presence here did not cause anymore problems than it already has. There was a reason we seceded from Gallifrey. Good day."

With that Othalla turned and walked away, The Doctor could have sworn he sensed hostility in her tone and the underlying hint of a threat; however he had too much to focus on to worry about that now. He scanned the books on the shelf looking for the most recent chronicle of this planets History.

Eventually finding the right book he removed it from the shelf and opened it up. It was written in Old High Gallifreyan, luckily a language he could read as it was one the TARDIS wouldn't translate for him. Finding a seat he settled down to read. His eyes darted through the book and over the pages, his eyes widening and thoughts rushing through his head; this was because what he was reading had been banned by Rassilon and wasn't known to him. The history was of Aeon's perspective and it painted Rasssilon as some Time Lords had thought, as a rutheless dictator. Some would never know but The Doctor had, he had seen Rassilon both at the End of the Time War and when the cruel tyrant had tried to destroy all creation to save himself from the fate that would befall him.

According to the history of this world, technology was only part of the answer to their way of life, the rest was the old mysticism that once dominated Gallifrey itself. The people of Aeon had gone down a totally different path to those of the Time Lords. The reason why the Library had no computers was that they never built any. The people of Aeon had more in common with the Sisterhood of Karn than they did with the Time Lords. It seemed to The Doctor that Rassilon's harsh-handedness had alienated not only the Pythia on Gallifrey but many of their Colonies throughout the Empire.

It was then though that The Doctor's suspicions were slightly corroborated. He closed the book and replaced it where he had found it. He stood for a moment, staring at nothing in particular, his chest rising slowly; his mind was racing, so many thoughts and scenarios playing through. Quickly he span on the spot and headed in the direction of the exit, he knew he needed to be absolutely sure, although it was looking more and more like he knew exactly what was going on.

Bursting into the street The Doctor quickly got his bearings and went sprinting in the direction of the field and his TARDIS. He didn't dare stop for anything, which caused him to slam into a wall as he turned a street and then to stumble over a basket on the pavement. Brushing himself off he jumped back to his feet. Running through the streets, dodging the occupants as he reached the outskirts and his ever faithful blue box.

Reaching his TARDIS he was out of breath, but in one motion he had taken his key from his pocket and opened the doors. Stepping inside the machine he ran up the ramp and straight to the hexagonal shaped console in the centre and quickly started pressing buttons and flicking levers. He span the screen around to in front of him and just stood aghast at the words flashing there, 'Temporal Energy Detected'.

"It can't be; it shouldn't be."

The Doctor was furiously flicking switches, turning dials, but the reading was always the same. He stepped back from the console and stared at the text on the screen, his hands behind his head. His face was a look of both horror and confusion.

"I should leave, I should leave; I should not be here, this is bad, very bad."

The Doctor repeated this mantra to himself but as usual found himself heading towards the TARDIS doors. Slowly he opened the doors and stepped outside again, this time he found himself face to face with a group of men wearing armour and helmets. From the middle of them came Othalla.

"I warned you Doctor not to stay here. You have been declared an abomination to all we hold dear for that you will be tried, take him into custody and seize his machine."

Quickly The Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors shut before the guards could enter, one of whom smacks his face straight into the door with a bang.

"Yeah not going to happen; my TARDIS my rules." The Doctor stated bluntly.

Othalla snaps her fingers but the doors don't open. He gets right up to the Doctor's face. He stared back at her as his hands are placed behind his back and he is cuffed.

"I demand you open those doors Doctor." Othalla stepped into the Doctor's space.

"Like I said; not going to happen."

The Doctor is then shoved forward in the direction of the City, guards either side of him and Othalla bringing up the rear. She talks to one of the guards who breaks off from the group and heads in another direction. After reaching the city outskirts the group head towards the city centre again, this time a lot more people are gathered on the streets, all watching The Doctor being marched through. Their looks are a mixture of anger, pity, shock and what can only be described as hatred.

Coming into the city centre, the library building ahead of them but The Doctor is wheeled around to another building facing into the centre, this building bares all the hallmarks of a court or a civic building. It would be here were The Doctor would have to make his stand it would seem.


	3. Chapter 3: The Trial

The Doctor was escorted to a fenced off lectern, to his left was a long desk with five seats, opposite him was another fenced off lectern and beside each of them was a desk and chair. It brought back some memories he'd rather not have; it wasn't the first time the Time Lord had been put on trial for some crime or another. The Time Lords themselves had done it a few times, the shadow proclamation and of course that unfortunate incident on Malgroon three. He stood and waited as people entered the room and took their seats, opposite him a man stood with a thick grey beard and an air of arrogance about him.

Othalla was sat at one of the chairs, on the desk with another woman and three men, Othalla appeared to be the youngest of them all, but given that Aeon was founded from a time after Gallifreyan's had the ability to regenerate, physical appearance was not really an indication of ones age. In what can only be described as a viewing area, people hurried to their seats, after the commotion settled, the woman sat at the centre of the table stood up and held up her hand, bringing the room to silence.

"My Fellow Aeons this trial has been called today at the request of Gallin head of the Library of public records and historical facts. Presiding over this trial are myself High Chancellor Ona, Chancellor Othalla, Chancellor Higarn, Intendant Falkin and Commander Borsa of the Chancellery guards. Doctor do you agree to this selection?"

The Doctor just stood looking at the five people on the table, none of whom made eye contact with him.

"Since I have a feeling this is a farce to begin with no I don't." The Doctor turned back to the High Chancellor.

"Very Well Doctor, it shall be noted to agree. Gallin please proceed with why you have called this trial before this board."

Gallin the man with the grey beard spoke up for the first time, as he spoke he gestured with every word.

"This man, known as The Doctor is an abomination, a member of Rassilon's devout neo-technologists no doubt. My son informed me that he interrupted the ceremony of seasons in his infernal and damned machine and assaulting a member of the chancellery in chancellor Othalla."

The Doctor without thinking shouted out. "I did not assault anyone and I didn't mean to interrupt..."

Before he could finish came the voice of High Chancellor Ona.

"Doctor, you shall have ample time to state your defence, I will not tolerate this inappropriate behaviour."

"Thank you madam High Chancellor. As I was saying, not only did this rebel, this rouge disrupt one of our highest and most time honoured traditions, he then proceeded to storm throughout the library man handling precious and valuable books without a care; he interrupted the well being of my patrons by running through the corridors and slamming doors. Members of the board, this planet has been a symbol of peace and harmony in the decaying Gallifreyan empire, people from Gallifrey herself and her colonies have come here to live as our ancestors did free of distractions. This man, this son of Rassilon has come here to deliberately and defiantly destabilise our very way of life. I demand that he be punished according to our laws."

The Doctor stood in bewilderment as the ramble that had come from Galin's mouth. It took him a moment to register that he was actually being spoken to.

"Doctor what have you to say to this?" This was Othalla trying to grab his attention.

"What do I have to say? You are kidding right, this is seriously a trial?"

"It is Doctor; we take all forms of complaints against anyone seriously and action and judgement is taken swiftly." Othalla clarified.

"You dare not even look me in the eyes, are you so afraid that I have come solely to destroy you; well I haven't. My TARDIS brought me here herself, I didn't even know where I was until I had a chance to see your history. You call yourselves Aeons; you are Gallifreyans alright, like those of Rassilon's time, arrogant and bigheaded."

At this Chancellor Othalla got up to address The Doctor, her eyes widened.

"What to do you mean Rassilon's time?" Othalla spoke loudly to him.

"Had you not wondered why you had not heard from Gallifrey for awhile, why all off a sudden my ship appeared before you? I mean exactly what I stated, Rassilon's Time. " The Doctor answered her.

"You don't mean he succeeded, he was able to actually travel through time?" Othalla question, unsure.

"Othalla, he didn't just succeed; for generations Gallifrey was the only species able to Travel through time successfully, but certain consequences came with it, one of which was the loss of all her colonies." The Doctor spoke with a calmness to his voice.

"Not all her colonies, we still exist and are here, you see us." – This was the voice of Ona now, she bellowed it out and the whole room stood silent, all but The Doctor.

"You don't get it do you, You were lost, disappeared." Frustration littered his voice.

"Look at us you think we disappeared, you think we are not real? We are here Doctor like you."

"You are so naïve, you were lost to Gallifrey, you may be here now but for Gallifrey you vanished." The Doctor shook his head.

"Guards take this person to a cell; we shall continue this fiasco tomorrow." Ona stated.

Before The Doctor could say anything more, he was dragged from the parapet and through a door adjacent to the room. Two very large men had either one of his arms so struggling wasn't an option, instead he decided to play the waiting game. He allowed them to drag him down the corridor, into another room and finally into a cell. He stood and watched as a heavy metal door was slammed shut and the key turned in the lock. His hands where still cuffed behind his back so he took a seat until the guards decided to leave.

While this was going on Ona had called the judging body into a conference room and sat at the head of the table. She glared at the other four members as they took their places. Othalla was the last to take her seat furthest from Ona. When all were settled Ona lifted her hand to let them know she was ready to speak.

"My fellow members, I believe we have an awkward and disruptive person in this Doctor; his actions and manners speak for themselves, I personally do not feel as if further sessions are needed in this trial." Ona announced.

Falkin was the first to speak up. "With all due respect High Chancellor I have to disagree with your assessment, The Doctor has not had chance to give amble evidence against his crimes."

Next was Othalla. "Not only that, the crimes of which he is accused are minor at best; I believe he should have more opportunity to speak as well."

"Your opinion Borsa?" High Chancellor Ona was abrupt and stern with her remark.

"I am afraid I have to agree with my other two esteemed colleagues High Chancellor, we did not give the Gallifreyan a chance to defend himself properly and I have received confirmation from our Astronomers that Gallifrey is not where it should, in fact there is no trace of it at all." As Borsa said this he played with his thin beard.

"Madam High Chancellor, I ask permission to speak to this Doctor and try and get a little more information out of him; he seemed to know that Gallifrey wouldn't be there."

"Very well Othalla you may but be careful, he is not to be trusted."

"Very well Madam High Chancellor and thank you for this opportunity."

Othalla gets up from her chair and bows to the High Chancellor and then to the other members there, before turning and leaving the room. Ona turns to Borsa and nods he silently gets from his place and nods to her and the two others present before leaving the room as well.

"You do not trust Othalla Madam High Chancellor?" This timid voice was from Higarn the man had barely spoken a word until now.

"Chancellor Higarn the reason why I am still High Chancellor is I trust no-one and so no bias to anyone on Aeon. You are all dismissed."

Back in his Cell The Doctor lay on his back humming Rock and Roll songs to himself, already one of the guards had shouted at him to knock it off, but he was going to make their lives difficult if he had to be in this cage. He heard Othalla's footsteps as she walked into the cell block and up to his cell, but he didn't move.

"Come to see the villain have we Chancellor or is it Sister?" His voice was soft yet a little menacing as well. It had become and art form for The Doctor after all these years to keep people on their toes a little.

"No I have come to talk that is all and Othalla is fine, Doctor." As Othalla says this she looks at The Doctor who is playing with something in his hands.

"What are you doing?"

With that The Doctor jumps up off the bed to reveal that his hands are not only no longer behind his back but that he was toying with the handcuffs. Othalla takes a few steps backwards and is about to call out.

"No need I am not going anywhere, for one I don't know what you have done with my TARDIS, two I abhor violence and don't fancy having to render your two guards unconscious and three guns don't become me."

The Doctor in an almost casual manner clips the handcuffs to the prison bars, steps back and sits on the bed again.

"How did you do that? Those cuffs are supposed to be biometric to only the guards."

"Amazing what you pick up when you've been around a few centuries, learned a few handy tricks from Harry Houdini himself. So I take it you came to find out what I know about Gallifrey, why it's not where it should be, what happened to the Time Lords, etcetera, etcetera."

"You are full of surprises, am I really supposed to believe you've been around for two centuries."

"I'm two thousand, five hundred up to you if you believe me."

"But that means you must have regenerated a few times."

"Fourteen times to be precise; this old body has had a lot of new faces."

"That impossible, Gallifreyans can only regenerate twelve times, it's a biological fact."

"That was true once, but the Time Lord's perfected a way of bestowing more cycles of Regenerations to Time Lords that had performed great deeds. They gave me that second cycle, I am the fifteenth body."

"You mean basically immortality? And who are these Time Lords you speak off?"

"They are what the Gallifreyans became after the discovery of time travel, they were good people for a long time, until it happened."

"What happened? Tell me."

The Doctor gets up from the bed and leans on the wall his hand on his face. Othalla could swear he was wiping away a tear.

"There was a war, a Time War, it last for centuries between the Time Lords and a race known as the Daleks. I was there I fought. I did things no-one should ever do. I ended the war, but it was at a cost, it's also why you are here now."

"What did you do Doctor?"

"I froze Gallifrey in time, in a pocket universe, it's trapped there for now, but the temporal surge that pushed it in to the pocket universe must have pulled Aeon out. Call it poetic; in saving Gallifrey I also bring back the ancient Gallifreyans, even if it was accidental."

"You really are from the Future from our prospective aren't you? This is incredible think of what we could learn, you could teach us so much."

"Can't do it, why do you think I didn't let your people in my TARDIS, I have seen first hand what can happen to a people given access to technology beyond their wisdom. I should have left,."

"But you didn't Doctor did you, you stayed why?"

"Nostalgia, Curiosity, what does it matter now, your High Chancellor has already made up her mind, she wants me punished, locked away no doubt."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I didn't you just told me. I am going to break a cardinal rule of mine here but I would like a favour of you, for some reason I feel like I can trust you. If I am to stay here I wan the TARDIS to leave until my imprisonment is over, would you help me do that?"

"You are asking me to betray my people Doctor, break our laws to help you."

The Doctor runs forward and grabs the bars staring into Othalla's eyes before whispering to her so no-one could overhear.

"I am asking you to save them, if they where to get access to the TARDIS, the technology and the foreknowledge in there could alter your peoples entire prospective or worse, the TARDIS contains the Power to do untold damage if handled incorrectly. Please I am begging you."

Othalla looked back at The Doctor and felt pity at this man, locked away in this cage, she recoiled at herself, she couldn't believe she was actually considering doing what he asked.

"Tell me what you need me to do? Not that I am saying I will."

The Doctor hands Othalla a Yale style key and what looks like a miniature LP record.

"Thank you, here take this, it's a Key to the TARDIS, don't try and let anyone else in she will know. When you get in there place the disk on to the slot in the navigation console; you'll figure out which one."

"Then what will happen?"

"A Voice interface will come on, say to run emergency programme three A, the TARDIS will dematerialise around you and forward itself ten years into the future, hopefully long enough for me to have served the time here, if I am not back in her within forty eight hours she will skip ahead another ten years."

"Okay I will think about it, nothing more. Good day Doctor."

With that Othalla leaves placing the items in her pocket, she nods to the two guards as she passes, one of whom immediately picks up a radio like device and speaks into it; The Doctor watches from his cell reading the guards lips and smiling.

Othalla makes her way out of the building and over to the Library, she does not notice that from the shadows she is being watched by members of the Chancellery guard who keep talking into their radios. She slowly makes her way up the steps and fumbles with the key in her pocket, stopping she goes to turn around and then turns back again; worried and wonder are both etched on her face at the same time. Unlike other members of Aeon whom had came to the planet willingly she had been born here. 'Mother would not approve of this.' Was a thought going through her head but she had this burning desire to know what lay within The Doctor's machine.

Finally she gripped the key tightly in her hand, took a deep breath and walked into the Library, she headed quickly and quietly to a staircase that was at the opposite end of the building that led down into a basement, there she made her way past rooms with old books and scrolls. This was the Library's archive and also where the Aeon equivalent of scientists and historians worked. At the end of the long corridor a door stood open and light shone out of it, she could also make out the blue of the police box. She heard voices but kept going forward.

As soon as she stepped through the door however she was immediately grabbed from both sides by two guards; then came a voice she hoped to avoid.

"I am disappointed in you my daughter, I cannot believe you have betrayed me like this." From behind the TARDIS appeared High Chancellor Ona.

Othalla looked to the floor, then back up at Ona.

"For what mother, for having a conscious? You claim we are better than the Gallifreyans and Rassilon yet what do we do, we take an innocent person and lock him away the moment he arrives on our world. You are no better than Rassilion!"

"How dare you speak to me like that!" As Ona says this she slaps Othalla across he face, the scientists in the room just stare in shock all but Gallin who openly laughs at Othalla.

"The Young, so stupid and naïve, now hand me the key to this machine we know he gave you it." Gallin stepped forward now.

Othalla fought against the guards however they gripped her more tightly as Gallin placed his hand in her pocket and took out the key before walking over to the TARDIS and placing it in the lock. He was surprised though when it didn't budge and the doors didn't move.

"Release her, clearly she must open the doors." Gallin throws the key at Othalla after saying this.

Othalla watches it fall to the floor as she shrugs away the guards, and bends down to pick it up and slowly walks forward to the doors of the TARDIS and slowly inserts the key into the lock, the guards, Gallin and Ona stand close to her. However none of them expected what she would do next, in one swift motion she kicks Gallin in the rips , knocking him into the two guards and enters the TARDIS slamming the door behind her. Her eyes grow wide when what she thought would be a small confined space is instead a large room, and in the centre the TARDIS Control console. She runs up and looks for a slot the disk will fit into and finds it. As soon as she places it into the console a hologram of The Doctor appears.

"You have inserted an emergency protocol disk, please state the emergency programme required." This was the Hologram.

Othalla signed, she would be punished for this severally but knew it needed to be done.

"Initiate Emergency Programme three A."

The Time Rotor at the centre of the console bursts to life and the hologram disappears as soon as Othalla finishes her words she closes her eyes waiting for the machine to disappear around her and to face the wrath of her mother and Gallin.


	4. Chapter 4: Evil is a matter of perspecti

Back in his cell The Doctor jumps to life when a buzzing noise begins to spring from his inside pocket. He pulls out his sonic screwdriver and the blue light on the top pulsates slowly. The guards her this and run over fumbling with the keys The Doctor just smiles as all of a sudden something begins to appear around him; he mockingly gives a little salute as he disappears and there in the cell where The Doctor once was now stands a blue box.

"Commander Borsa sir, a blue box just appeared in the cell of the prisoner he is missing." The Guard screams this into the radio a hint of fear at what would happen to him.

Inside the TARDIS The Doctor runs up to the console and flicks a few switches then smiles as he sees a curled over and scared Othalla.

"You can open your eyes you know, you're safe I promise."

Othalla slowly opens her eyes and realises she is still in the TARDIS, she sees The Doctor leaning over her. In one movement she slaps in hard on the arm then hugs him.

"Thank you." She whispers.

"Rule one, The Doctor lies. Plus if you were going to help me do you think I would let you take the fall for me. Okay one quick hop, this is difficult so bare with."

"What are you doing, one quick hop where?"

"Back to where they where keeping the TARDIS."

"But Ona is there and Gallin and the chancellery guard."

"Good I need a word with them."

The Doctor's hands fly over the navigation panel of the console and they pull on one of the levers and the time rotor and noise starts up again. Almost as soon as it started the time rotor and the noise stopped, The Doctor ran around to another part of the console and flicked some more toggles and turned some dials.

"Perfect, let's go and see the High Chancellor then."

"Doctor if you step out of those doors they will surely try to execute you on the spot."

"They can try."

The Doctor reaches into the right hand inside jacket and takes out his sunglasses and puts them on, then he reaches into the other inside pocket and withdraws his sonic screwdriver,; he points the device at the jukebox at a wall and it comes to life playing another rock and roll classic. He flicks his jacket lapels and walks towards the TARDIS doors, Othalla shields her eyes not wanting to see this man killed in cold blood. She hears the sound of weapons fire but no screams she opens her eyes to see The Doctor mockingly leaning on the door frame. She slowly makes her way to stand by The Doctor and the first thing that catches her eye is the anger and hatred on her mothers face.

"TARDIS Shields, technology can be an amazing thing; so how about we talk like adults instead of a like a moody spoilt child?"

These words seemed all the more biting given the way The Doctor looked, Othalla had never seen anyone stand up to her mother like this, on Aeon her word had been taken for granted due to her former status as a Pythia. Ona Stepped closer to The Doctor but found she couldn't move further.

"You say to talk like adults yet you hide behind a wall, not very trusting are we Doctor?" Ona's voice wasn't as strong as normal.

"Always negotiate from a position of Strength; you know that, it's the reason why you had that charade of a trial. I have been round long enough to know one when I see one, plus the fact the prosecution was your head scientist. You wanted the secrets of the TARDIS." The Doctor stood staring at Ona as he said these words, slowly and coldly.

The Doctor stepped forward out of the TARDIS Doors, one of the guards again attempted to shot him with their weapon but the green beam bounced off the shield and into the roof of the room.

"It's safe to come out this far Othalla, no need to fear the wrath of the wicked queen. She's lost her bark and her bite."

Ona slammed her fist into the shield in anger.

"Don't underestimate me Gallifreyan for I am not like those you knew on your planet. I have powers far beyond your comprehension." Ona spat these words out.

"Yeah the Pythia you're one of them, but you lie your powers are very limited now, I am sure even in the last few days you've noticed it diminishing."

"Mother, just let him go, he can't do us any harm, nor can Gallifrey it's gone." Othalla now stood up to her mother and just let the rage fly as she screamed these words at her. "We cannot say how we are better than those we chose to break from if we condemn innocent people and try to take what is theirs."

"You know nothing of these people my child you grew up here; you didn't see Gallifrey during the rising of Rassilon, what happened to those whom opposed him. He was evil, ruthless."

The Doctor removed his sunglasses and walked right up to the edge of the shield and stared Ona in the eye; she flinched a little his eyes were even older than hers.

"Ona, I know that better than most, I had to stop the man from destroying all of Time and Space. I condemned people I loved to death and agony to stop him. Don't you dare think you can lecture me about who Rassilon was!"

The Doctor screamed this out, this was not the same laughable rogue that had appeared before everyone, they all stood shocked. Othalla looked at him worry on her eyes. This man whom she had helped was capable of murder.

"I was right to distrust you Doctor you do have blood on your hands." Ona smiled at this, the proof she wanted, but what happened next she hadn't planned on.

"Just like you Madam High Chancellor, regeneration is a good thing for some things, like helping us pretend to be someone new, but who we were carries with us. Your eyes betray you as much as mine betray me. You only know this much as you fought against Rassilon then."

"How…how dare you Doctor, accuse me of such crimes, I want only peace." Ona stammered her words, her defence pitiful and sounding more like a child who has been caught taking food from the kitchen yet still denying it.

"You can't lie to me Ona, you didn't even tell your own daughter. Sorry you had to hear this Othalla."

Ona looked at her daughter for something, anything but Othalla just backed away from both The Doctor and Ona. A rush of emotions flooded over her face.. She had no where to run though backwards was into the TARDIS and anywhere else was into the hands of ONA's guards. Her mind blanked and took her a while to register a hand on her arm; she slowly turned her head to see The Doctor, his stupid grin back on his face.

"Othalla, trust me when I say this, your mother is not evil or bad, she lived during a time of great upheaval. She like anyone makes mistakes."

"She killed and so did you. How could you?"

"Othalla things happen, I was in a war, I did things I will always regret but I was left with a choice, save all of time and space with everyone in it, billions upon billions of lives or some of a single planet. To me there was no choice, ever; I had to do what I thought was right even if it meant I had to shove my own people back into hell."

The Doctor looked over at Ona who was as surprised as her daughter, she could not figure this man out, what was he and who was he? She had prided herself on reading people but she could not make him out at all. It was at this point that she turned to see Gallin slowly clapping.

"Excellent Doctor; quite the performance. Lower your shield and give us your machine."

"Not going to happen Gallin, you can't penetrate this shield so why should I?"

Gallin removes a small pistol from the inside of his sleeve and shoots Ona in the back, she crumples to the floor.

"Everyone has a weakness Doctor, yours is easy to see and you; well you care too much."

"DOCTOR!" Othalla shouts this as she watches her mum crumble to the floor and goes to run to her.

The Doctor pulls her back and aims his sonic screwdriver at the ships console; Gallin and the two guards are knocked to the ground as The Doctor darts to Ona and drags her into the TARDIS. Othalla dives in too looking behind her as the Guards and Gallin start to get up. The Doctor clicks his fingers and the doors slam shut. Othalla runs up to Ona, who smiles up at her.

"I didn't see that coming, I guess I am a little past my prime." As Ona says this she puts her hand up to Othalla's cheek.

"You can regenerate though, mother don't give up Aeon needs you still." Othalla gripped her mum who started to glow with orange yellow energy.

Meanwhile The Doctor was flying around the console, he pulled the activation leveller and the TARDIS sprung to life. He then pulled Othalla away from her mum just as the energy engulfed her, when it faded a younger woman looking in her thirties lay on the floor. Othalla just looked at her shocked.

"It's the first time I have seen someone regenerate, is it always that explosive?"

"Pretty much, you mean you've never regenerated?" The Doctor looked at her quizzically.

"No first body still I am only twenty five. Violence is almost none existent here, most people are still in their early regenerations."

The Doctor just looked at Othalla; 'this day is just full of surprises' he thought the time rotor then stopped and he burst to life again.

"Yes still got it. Right where I needed to be."

"Where are we Doctor?"

"Your chancellery guard headquarters I hope. I had to make an educated guess. This time I think we will use sensors."

The Doctor runs over to another panel on his console and turns a few dials and pulls the Screen down and looks at it, There is Falkin and Borsa look perplexed. The TARDIS had materialised right in the middle of Falkin's office. The Doctor smiled and dashed for the door, he pulled it open.

"The High Chancellor has been attacked by Gallin; I have her here but she's regenerated we need somewhere to keep her safe."

Falkin jumped over his desk, not bad considering how old the man looked and rushed past The Doctor, he looked at the woman on the floor unconscious in the High Chancellors robes. He picked her up and took her over to his desk. During this Borsa was just stood staring blankly towards the TARDIS, Othalla ran past him and then The Doctor closes the door.

"It's… erm, bigger on the inside." She manages to stutter.

"Yes bigger on the inside, time travel and all that, look the High Chancellor has been attacked, that's our priority." The Doctor shouts out frustrated, he didn't want this to happen, he knew the high chancellor wasn't a bad person just biased like so many where.

Falkin places Ona on his desk and puts a cushion under her head, before getting a medical kit from his wall. He injects her with something and then looks at her pupils.

"Good she will be fine." He says with a sigh and collapses into his chair. "You said Gallin did this? Why?"

"He wanted The Doctor's TARDIS." This was Othalla she was angry and quite rightly.

"I guess you were right Borsa, I should have listened sooner."

"What's going on I maybe able to help?" This was The Doctor now, and when Othalla looked at him he say that same serious expression on his face as before.

"For the last few months from our perspective anyway Gallin has been holding secret meetings, opening the library at ungodly hours. We assumed he was doing important research but High Chancellor Ona said she hadn't given him any tasks. A week ago out man on the inside suddenly vanished and hasn't been seen since; his last message was garbled but we made of the word revolution. I should have taken it more seriously, locked him up."

"That's why he wants the TARDIS, he thinks he can use it as a weapon, and time travel can be the most dangerous one of all."

The Doctor looks down at Ona and then at Othalla.

"I am sorry, so so sorry I shouldn't have stayed I have put you all in danger and destabilised your entire planet just as Ona knew I would."


	5. Chapter 5: Fortune Favours the Bold

The Doctor sat in his TARDIS on the 1950's style dinner seats, his head in his hands as a thousand ideas ran through his mind. He knew he had to do something to help, but for the first time in a long time it was proving to be extremely difficult. It could be that it was bringing back memories of the Time War or maybe because he was feeling so insanely guilty over this. He looked up when a knock came from the doors, he snapped his fingers at the doors opened, in walked Othalla and behind her the now conscious Ona. As they made there was over to him, he jumped to his feet and put on his best fake smile.

"Glad to see you up and about Madam High Chancellor and sorry for the trouble I have caused." The Doctor bowed his head as he said this.

"Doctor I should like to apologise too, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, my own prejudices may have clouded my judgement. Thank you for saving me and Othalla." Ona sounded so humbled and grateful as she said this that it took Othalla by surprise.

"You were right though I have destabilised your world."

"No Doctor it was already going that way, you just accelerated it. I had hoped allowing Gallin the trial would do something to appease him and preserve the peace, but I was wrong." Ona looked to Othalla.

"You did what you thought was best, for your people and your family, but a bit of advise stagnation doesn't work it was what became the Time Lords undoing in the end learn from their mistakes."

Before Ona could answer The Doctor, the TARDIS shock and an alarm sounded, quick as a flash The Doctor was at the sensor console and his face was a look of Horror.

"It seems war has come to Aeon. That was a thermal explosive in the square. Come one we need to help."

The Doctor runs out of the TARDIS and straight into Falkin and both end up on the ground, both Ona and Othalla can't help but laugh but stop the moment Falkin speaks up.

"Madam High Chancellor Gallin and his radicals have bombed several areas of the City, and we have had reports from the other four cities that similar occurrences are happening there. We don't have the man power to contain it all."

"Set up your men to protect the main buildings and tell people to stay in their homes, our first priority has to be the well being of the people. Go Falkin."

Falkin got up and ran out of the room in a sprint. Othalla just smiled at her mother, she seemed so different, yet the same. Ona noticed Othalla looking and her and smiled back giving her a hug.

"I am so sorry if I hurt you Othalla, I shouldn't have hit you like I did. I am proud of you I hope you know that."

Othalla just nodded she was speechless, this was the Mother she remembered from when she was a child. She let her go and looked at The Doctor, while all this had been going on he had been pacing the room, suddenly he sprung up that mischievous grin on his face. Without saying a word he ran back into the TARDIS. He left the doors open this time as he ran around the console frantically flicking toggles and turning dials. Othalla looked to her mother who just nodded to her, a silent communication to say go with him; she hugged her mother again and ran into the TARDIS Closing the doors behind her.

"Remember how I said this was a brilliant machine, we are going to travel somewhere for some help. Do you trust me?"

Othalla looked at The Doctor and just stared for a moment slowly nodding. The Doctor smiled and pulled the activation lever and the TARDIS wheezing started. Outside Ona watched on as the TARDIS dematerialised, smiled and then headed out the room, it was time for her to be the Leader her people deserved not what she had become, she had a feeling she was going to like this regeneration.

The TARDIS Rocked and shook as The Doctor played with the console. His plan was an ambitious one but it might pay off, he still had a few favours to call in from a few old friends. Finally the TARDIS came to a halt. The Doctor walked around to a panel in which a microphone was on and flicked the on switch.

"I am going to be coming out I ask you don't shoot me old friend."

He flicks the switch off and slowly turns to the door he opens it with one hand while having the other in the air. Outside the TARDIS men and women stand with weapons pointed at him. From the middle of the group comes the sound of shushing and pushing and there appears a man in his late fifties and he just smiles.

"Oh for god's sake, lower your weapons, this person is an old friend of mine. It's good to see you again Doctor, new regeneration I see." The man places some spectacles on his nose and looks The Doctor over as he says this and then notices Othalla. "A young lady companion you never change do you old friend?"

"May I introduce Chancellor Othalla of the planet Aeon, Othalla this is Emperor Ludens Nimrod Kendrick Cord Longstaff XLII, defender of Humanity and Imperator of Known Space. I was his godfather it's a long story."

The Emperor bows to Othalla and takes her hand kissing it.

"It's a pleasure, what can I do for you Doctor?"

"I need a favour, well Othalla and I do, can we talk in private?"

"Of course. Clear the Command Deck!"

The whole room is emptied rather quickly and only the Emperor, The Doctor and Othalla are there. Othalla suddenly notices that they are in space and looks out the large window at a planet outside.

"Ludens it is good to see you, look Othalla's planet is having some problems with rebels using old type thermal bombs to cause a lot of damage around her planet. I was wondering if I could borrow on of your frigates."

The Emperor just laughs. "You mean have I assume, of course does she need to be armed?"

"No not at all no weapons, I just need her defensive systems to work, shields, etcetera."

"I have one we where going to scrap should be good enough for you, older model though. Why are you so desperate to help these people?"

The Doctor leans over and whispers into the Emperors ear and holds up his finger to his mouth. Luden just smiles.

"She's all yours." The Emperor takes out a data pad from his pocket and taps at it as he says it and hands it to The Doctor and nods.

The Doctor smiles and runs over grabbing Othalla who's too busy looking out the window and pulls her back into The TARDIS. Inside he slips the Data pad into the Console and pulls the lever, the ship once again wheezes to life and starts to rock and shake as it travels through space. This time the TARDIS Lands with a bump, The Doctor quickly checks the scanner to confirm their destination and that there are no other life forms aboard then starts messing with the controls again.

"What are you doing Doctor?" Othalla just looks at him perplexed as she says this.

"Something extremely difficult I am going to try and pull this ship through the Time Vortex with us, to Aeon. It'll help give your mother and her men a fighting chance against Gallin. Okay here we go."

The Doctor once again pulls down on the activation lever and smiles as all the readings show his plan is working. He grips onto the console tightly and laughs. The journey takes a lot longer than last time but finally the TARDIS once again stops her wheezing and the ship settles. The Doctor runs outside onto the bridge of the frigate, followed by Othalla; he smiles as he looks at a console and Othalla peers over his shoulder.

"You have to love Human ingenuity and design, also functionally. Well the ship seems to be in good order, no weapons good, but we do have, teleports."

The Doctor presses a few buttons and suddenly Ona is there in front of them, she looks shocked for a moment and just laughs.

"So this what you meant by help a ship, it's not Gallifreyan though, a little more simplistic."

"Yeah well human but best I could do in short notice, has no weapons, but has shields and teleports." The Doctor as he says this runs his sonic screwdriver over the teleporter panel and smiles once again he presses some buttons and then Gallin appears, he looks around in horror.

"Welcome aboard Gallin, how about he have a nice chat." The Doctor looks towards Gallin as he says his mischievous grin comes back on his face and he flicks a switch.


	6. Chapter 6: Diplomacy The Doctor Style

Gallin went to make a lunge for The Doctor but found himself hitting a barrier that glowed blue as he did and knocking him backwards.

"Sorry Gallin not going to happen you see I am very good with technology, when I teleported you up I immediately put you in a force-field, also don't try your weapon you will find it's been depleted. Right now then we are going to sit and talk about this and what we can do to reach an agreement beneficial to both sides but first."

With this The Doctor grabbed Othalla and popped her on a seat.

"Right Othalla these controls here operate the shield systems, but we are going to do something different with them, we are doing use them to send a disarming pulse out to disable all those little bombs. I need you to remember this sequence okay."

The Doctor shows Othalla the sequence twice to make sure she knows it and then runs over to other console and the sound of his sonic screwdriver is wurring and the sound of cables being pulled out of a panel. While this is going on Ona is looking over at Gallin.

"I see you regenerated, I didn't plan on that; and so young too." Gallin almost spits these words out.

"Why are you jealous? Why do this Gallin, what will it achieve?" Ona replies with civility.

"You shun all technology and do not allow us to grow as a people, I was a follower of Rassilon until he banished me, I will turn Aeon into a new and more Powerful Gallifrey. All will bow before me." Gallin laughs after saying this.

"Your true colours show Gallin, I am sorry." Ona just turns away and over to The Doctor. "Please try and save my people Doctor."

The Doctor looks up from his work his screwdriver in his mouth and wires in both hands. He smiles and nods as best he can then goes back to what he was doing. Othalla laughs at him and Ona turns to look at her and smiles. It had been so long since she saw her daughter smile like that.

With a shout of exclamation The Doctor jumped up and ran to the ships steering controls and smiled while shouting. "Hold on we are going in!"

The Ship rocked forward as it headed into the planets atmosphere, the red glow of re-entry filled up the viewing screen but the ship was holding together. The Doctor let out a cry of excitement as the ship broke into the sky of the planet and he headed straight for the centre of Aeon's capital city. Othalla just sat transfixed at the view in front of her but the noise and rising smoke of and explosion brought her back to her senses.

"Just like I showed you Othalla."

Othalla tapped at the panel exactly like The Doctor showed her and the ship shuddered violently as a massive blue energy wave emanated from it. The Doctor just smiled as he stopped the ship right above the city centre square and ran over to another panel.

"You did it Othalla you just stopped a war. Massive EMP Pulse, you fired all the bomb detonators as weapons over the whole city. That should buy was a few hours. Now what do you think we should do with Gallin and his followers?"

Othalla just stood and looked over at her mother whom just looked back and nodded encouragement at her.

"He should stand trial a proper one and his followers should know his true intentions." She said a little timidly at first.

"Perfect my plan too, and I offer this ship as neutral ground for the trial, that way no-one side can claim prejudice."

The Doctor quickly began to teleport people up from the planet, some where Gallin's followers and some where Ona's people. They were ushered into a conference room each and locked there. The Doctor then smiled when he received a transmission through the ships communications system.

"Doctor is that really you?"

"You better believe it, you have what I need?" The Doctor sounded like a child at Christmas as he punched the reply button on the communications panel.

"Yes we will dock momentarily. See you on the Bridge." The Transmission cut off after this.

Ona and Othalla walked up to The Doctor. "Doctor what is going on, who are those people?" This was Othalla and she sounded genuinely concerned.

"They are your jury, independent and unbiased, they will help you sort out your problem; the finest diplomats Earth has to offer."

"Very clever Doctor, that way we will have a verdict and not a tie. You thought all this out in one night." Ona shook her head as she said this.

"Well maybe a little longer, I know you wanted isolationism to a degree Ona, but you also said you wanted Aeon to be better than Gallifrey was. Humanity at this point in time their 52nd Century are out their exploring, why not have them as allies, help each other grow."

"I think that is a wonderful idea Doctor, mother please let them help." Othalla's face lit up at the thought of her world being more than it was.

"Very well, I will welcome them aboard and be grateful of their help. I must say I think I am going to enjoy this regeneration. Thank you Doctor."

The Doctor grabs Ona's hand and shakes it. "It's my pleasure, you can keep the ship, just don't let the human's have it, it's from their future would be very bad. Right I am going to let you get on with it, Ona and Othalla Aeon couldn't be in safer hands."

Just as The Doctor finished this the diplomats from Earth arrived at the ships bridge and introduced themselves to Ona, everyone was exchanging pleasantries and handshakes. As this went on The Doctor ducked out the way and back into his TARDIS. He silently closed the door and leaned against it sighing but then in a burst of energy he ran up to the Console, turned dials and flicked switches then pulled on the Activation Lever.

Everyone turned to look as the TARDIS started to wheeze and dematerialise. Othalla ran up to the box just as it vanished, she held out her hand to where it had been. A call from her mother brought her back to reality and she turned to her mother, straightened up her robe. It was time to be a chancellor and ambassador to her people.


End file.
